How you Remind Me
by JenaLeeMac
Summary: Humm well it's like the song and has Matt hardy in it from a fellow wrestler’s POV.


How you remind me  
  
  
  
This was a sick twisted joke. It had to be, fate hated me. Or she's just being a b*tch and taking it out on me. The car's stereo system was stuck on CD player and it only played the same song over and over again. Which wouldn't be so bad but it was my new Nickelback CD 'Silver Side Up' and yeppers track # Du, 'How you remind me'  
  
"Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man   
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling" Chad Kroeger's voice crooned though the speakers.  
  
I was so glade we were in Idaho. Homedale was only an hour and a half away. Julie and Brandon would be home. I needed to talk to someone about the situation before I imploded. I couldn't tell Amy, he was her former boyfriend and her best bud. Jeff's his brother. The maple leaf blonds are his pals' Stephanie; well Steph confided to me that she had designs set on him.  
  
This whole thing is affecting our work. Matt was supposed to split with Amy, so no more Matt Hardy and Lita. It was suppose to be that Lita did something like kiss Jeff and Matt caught them at it. I get to be crushed and conferred Matt cause Jeff and Dema are sorta together, just undeclared and Lita's my favorite cousin. But all the different stories he keeps swinging at me. Well Matt was turning into a heel. Vince said just go with it. I don't think he really got why he was in heel mode, I sure as hell don't.  
  
I am so glad when we got to Boise. I'm sick and tired, and living in the same house is killing him. I know it's wrong but hell I've drunk three bottles to the bottom in a week. I handed him my heart and he found it worth braking.   
Julie and Brandon will bring me back but I won't be the same. I told Matt I loved him; I still do even after what he did. He just looked at me and laughed them he asked I we were having fun yet?  
  
I made it to Julie's and Brandon's house just as the snow hit. I got stuck in Homedale over the weekend. I called Vince and he said just try and get out before next week's RAW. They covered for me in the neatest way. Christian has a HUMUNGO crush on Dema and has been trying to vie for her affections. So Christian unveiled he's plane to rescue me from my snow bound ness if not get trapped with me. Jay told me about it over the phone.   
  
I got out and made it to Smack Down. They weren't expecting me so they had no script for me. Jay didn't have an angle tonight and they needed filler. So he said we should have Christian chase Dema around, hanging with her trying to get her to go out with him since he 'saved' her from her snowed in vacation form him. And not get caught by Jeff of course. Jeff, Amy, and Matt didn't know I was here so we worked that in and keep them in the dark.   
Smack Down was live tonight so we had to be on time in our things so we just D&C all night. He noticed I was a bit harder and asked about it. He said what Matt needed was a dose of territorial invading. In the last skit I was supposed to reject a date offer he'd put up, we changed it. We had the last two minutes of the show. Vince said to make it good.  
  
"Demie I know you and Hardy have whatever but he doesn't treat you right."  
  
"Why dose it even concern you Christian?" Dema asked as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Because," Christian stopped, turned to Dema and gave her a full on kiss.  
  
I knew Jay and Denise had been on the rocks but this wasn't a play kiss. No one had Never ever, ever kissed me like that. Next thing I knew I'm kissing Air. I opened my eyes to see Matt taking it to Jay. That was so not part of the plan.  
  
"Matt, Matt stop it please!" I pleaded; finally I pulled him off the Jay. We were still on camera and I knew he knew it so I went on as Dema. "Why'd you do that Matt?" I never expected what happened next.  
  
"Cause I love you." Matt said and then he kissed me with slow, gentle, passion.  
  
We were still kissing when we went off air. It didn't matter we were in our own little world. Tears were falling from my eyes. And Matt brushed them away with his thumbs in a soft caress.  
  
The End 


End file.
